


Dopo la fine

by AkaneMikael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, after fifth season, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: E se la serie fosse finita con la quinta ed il resto non ci fosse mai stato? E se dopo che Dean prova la vita normale con Lisa, ma è sempre più vuoto, solo e freddo e non ce la fa più? La vita, forse, può tornare nel modo più inaspettato di tutti. Con la visita di un angelo, per esempio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mi è venuto uno dei miei attacchi di destielite e… mi è venuto in mente una cosa. Per me la vera effettiva serie di Supernatural finisce con la quinta. E il finale della quinta è davvero perfetto così se non per un dettaglio. Il dettaglio chiamato Lisa. Così, volendo fare una bella destiel, un’ipotetico modo in cui si sono messi insieme seguendo bene il copione originale, ho scritto questa fic che tecnicamente è una what if se si considerano le serie dopo la 5, altrimenti no. Ad ogni modo, che il destiel sia con noi! Buona lettura. Baci Akane   
> PS: se andate in questa mia pagina di Facebook dove aggiorno le fic e comunico quando pubblico e cose così… trovate anche una bellissima gallery destiel!

DOPO LA FINE

  
Le mie mani scivolano sul suo corpo, il petto, i capezzoli, l’addome, il basso ventre, la linea dell’inguine. Lui sta fermo immobile, aspetta paziente senza capire cosa voglia. Lo guardo e finalmente l’elettricità scorre sotto le mie dita.  
Finalmente comincio a stare bene.   
È come se mi riattaccassero la spina e dopo un secolo che ero stato scarico, solo, vuoto e freddo… questa elettricità, questo calore oh, questo non me lo toglierà più nessuno e al diavolo tutto quello che è stato fino ad ora, al perché non ho mai voluto, cosa diavolo me lo impediva, cosa diavolo mi bloccava.  
Ora dimentico tutto. Chiudo gli occhi, mi mordo il labbro trattenendo il respiro ed infine con uno scatto, come se mi rianimassi di una schizofrenia assurda, lo prendo con decisione e lo giro, lo piego in avanti e lo prendo per i fianchi, stringo i suoi glutei con le dita, lo apro, mi lecco la mano, mi lecco il dito, lo carezzo e scivolo dentro aprendolo per la prima volta, torno a far scivolare la saliva e lo bagno, lo apro, entro ancora, ci gioco fino a che non importa un cazzo, tanto non sentirà dolore.  
Che diavolo di dolore sente?  
Però è abbastanza bagnato per me.   
Mi prendo l’erezione e gliel’appoggio, poi un colpo deciso ed entro. Lo afferro per i fianchi, esco e spingo ancora.   
Un altro colpo. Un altro.   
Lui si inarca, si appoggia con le mani al muro, spinge verso di me, si piega di più come per facilitarmi l’ingresso, una cosa che gli viene naturale.   
Poi mentre spingo, lo tiro e lo sposto, lo faccio salire a carponi sul letto, lo sposto in su e salgo dietro di lui in ginocchio.   
Con dei colpi possenti di bacino spingo ancora e ancora fino a che non sono del tutto dentro e lui non geme, non grida, non sospira nemmeno. Forse non capisce un cazzo di quel che sto facendo e forse non gliene frega nemmeno.   
E non so perché me lo fa fare. Però cazzo… cazzo, finalmente sto bene, finalmente sento caldo. Finalmente quel gelo è svanito.  
Fanculo tutto, fanculo tutti.   
Ci ho provato anche se glielo avevo promesso. Ho provato a tirarlo fuori, ma non c’è stato verso.   
E quindi non ho potuto far altro che arrendermi alla promessa che gli avevo fatto.   
Uscire da quella vita, farmi una vita, una normale. Provarci.   
Sono andato da Lisa e Ben, ho giocato alla famiglia con loro e voglio bene a quel bambino, ma con lei non è la stessa cosa, non è quello che speravo che fosse, non è quella cosa talmente potente da aiutarmi ad andare avanti.   
Non mi ha fatto dimenticare nulla, non mi ha riscaldato. Mi sono spento, mi sono lentamente spento, irrimediabilmente.   
Fino a che lui non è venuto a vedere come stavo.  
Cosa si risponde all’unico collegamento col tuo triste passato di merda, quando dopo secoli viene a chiederti come sto?  
‘Di merda, grazie!’  
E lui, incolore, imbarazzato dietro a questo nostro disagio, ha anche detto che gli dispiaceva.  
E lì, per la prima volta da quando se ne è andato, da quando Sam è morto, mi sono messo a gridare, mi sono arrabbiato furioso, sono uscito di testa ed ho gridato tutto quello che avevo mangiato.   
Ho detto che sono così freddo che non sento un cazzo, che non provo nulla, che non sono nemmeno più umano, che se morissi sarebbe meglio, che sono solo, non ho uno scopo di vivere, che una vita normale senza mio fratello non è vita e che mi sento in colpa, non l’ho saputo proteggere, il suo prezzo è stato troppo caro ed io sono solo, solo e freddo, solo e freddo.   
E lui è rimasto lì colpito, shoccato ad ascoltarmi. Immobile, ma con i suoi occhi blu che non sapevano come calmarmi, come aiutarmi.   
‘Mi dispiace Dean. Non so cosa posso fare per aiutarti.’  
Calmo, maledettamente calmo. Non ha mai perso la testa tranne che quella volta quando mi ha picchiato perché volevo consegnarmi agli angeli e diventare il tramite di Michael.   
‘Non lasciarmi più solo, dannazione!’ Ho ringhiato senza nemmeno realizzarlo. Appena l’ho detto l’ho guardato allarmato, come se avessi fatto un guaio. Lui mi ha fissato colpito, stupito.   
‘Pensavo non volessi più vedermi, che mi odiassi. In qualche modo ho contribuito a portarti via tuo fratello… che ti ricordassi cosa è successo…’ E come diavolo può un robot capire come si sente un umano che ha perso il fratello?   
Ho riso isterico scuotendo il capo, quasi folle, fuori di me, incapace di capire come comportarmi.   
‘Sei l’unico che ha cercato di aiutarci… l’unico che si sia schierato davvero dalla nostra parte… hai dato la vita per me, alla fine… che culo che non puoi morire, comunque…’ Avrei chiesto perché se fossi stato il vecchio Dean, ma il vecchio Dean non si sarebbe mai buttato sul letto con lui.   
Castiel si è avvicinato a me, lentamente, calmo.   
‘Voglio aiutarti, ma non so come fare. Sei una tempesta di emozioni che non comprendo…’ Ho sorriso alla sua spontaneità. Lui così diverso da me, forse è per questo che ho sempre provato questo desiderio carnale. Perché è così diverso da me. Ed io mi odio.   
‘Ho freddo, non provo più un cazzo da quando ve ne siete andati tutti. Non lasciarmi più solo. È la prima volta che provo qualcosa. La prima che esplodo, che mi arrabbio, che sento caldo, finalmente… la prima…’  
Castiel mi ha guardato sorpreso, confuso.   
‘Come puoi dire che non provi nulla? Sei disperato, sei fuori di te, sei un’esplosione…’ Ha cercato di tradurre quello che sentiva da me ed io ho scosso il capo, duro, con le lacrime sull’orlo di uscire, stufo di sentirmi vuoto, un involucro robotico che si muove in una vita che non gli trasmette un cazzo.   
Perché sono solo e mi sento in colpa e non lo so nemmeno, cazzo.   
‘Spogliati.’ Gliel’ho detto togliendomi i vestiti. E fanculo, mi sono detto.  
Ho passato la maggior parte del mio tempo con lui a rifiutare questa cosa con ogni forza, per poi ritrovarmi solo come un coglione in una storia che mi uccide giorno dopo giorno.   
Ho freddo e non sento nulla.   
E lui è qua davanti a me.   
Castiel non capisce, non potrebbe mai. Ma non me ne frega un cazzo.   
Castiel vedendo che mi spoglio, fa sparire i suoi vestiti e così è come se una magia si fosse creata. Appena l’ho toccato l’elettricità mi ha ridato vita, quella vita che pensavo mi avesse abbandonato del tutto.   
Ed ora mentre lo tengo per i fianchi, piegato in avanti sul letto, mentre entro spinta dopo spinta, sempre più in dentro, il mondo sparisce e tutto torna caldo, così caldo, così maledettamente e fottutamente caldo.   
Lui che ho desiderato dal primo giorno che ho incontrato, che mi ha fatto capire che ossessionarmi con le donne era un modo per scappare da questa cosa che mi aveva fatto e che forse anche prima di lui avevo sempre avuto.   
Ma combatterla quando non avevo nessuno che mi facesse impazzire era un conto, combatterla quando c’è, è un altro.   
E Cas mi ha lentamente portato alla follia.   
Il colpo di grazia me lo ha dato mio fratello sacrificandosi per il mondo intero.  
Cazzo.   
I brividi aumentano, salgono lungo il mio corpo che sudato si tende, aumento le spinte, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, le dita nella sua pelle candida.   
E l’orgasmo che non pensavo avrei mai potuto avere, il più desiderato, mi spazza via. Mi spazza via e mi restituisce del tutto la vita. Torno a sentire il mio cuore battere impazzito, il fiato corto, i muscoli indolenziti, la fatica che mi attraverso in tutto il corpo. E crollo su di lui sfinito, circondandogli la vita con le braccia, assente, sconnesso per un momento. La bocca sul suo collo.  
Grazie.  
\- Di cosa? - Chiede girando la testa.   
\- Non leggermi nel pensiero. - Brontolo.   
\- È che volevo capire una cosa… - Ha uno strano tono. Spunto e lo guardo oltre la sua spalla e qualcosa attira la mia attenzione sul lenzuolo sotto di lui. Inarco le sopracciglia incredulo e lo sposto poco gentilmente. Castiel si ritrova seduto e mi guarda: è nudo, sudato, imbarazzato e indeciso.   
Ed io fisso la macchia sul letto.   
\- Sei venuto! - Esclamo sconvolto.   
\- Non lo so. Lo sono? - Chiede come se fosse normale. Lo ignoro.   
\- Non pensavo che gli angeli avessero orgasmi. - Si stringe nelle spalle chiudendo le mani sul suo inguine.   
\- Il mio tramite sì… - Ridacchio dimenticando il mio tuffo nella disperazione e qual è stato il preludio a tutto questo.   
\- Ti è piaciuto? - Cas ci pensa come se ci si pensasse se il sesso è stato bello o no, ma lui non è un essere umano.   
\- Fisicamente molto piacevole. - Una volta me lo ha spiegato. I tramite in quanto umani provano tutto. Fame, sete, sonno. Dolore. Piacere. Perciò se loro soddisfano i bisogni o i desideri, i tramite lo sentono e di conseguenza gli angeli provano quello che provano loro. Soffrono, si soddisfano, godono, a quanto pare. Solo che il più delle volte non sanno tradurre quel che sentono.  
Sorrido divertito stendendomi sul letto a pancia in su, mentre lentamente, senza rendermene conto, torno sempre più me stesso, molto più di quello che sono stato fino ad ora.  
\- E per te? Tramite a parte… - Lo guardo malizioso, ignorando il fatto che ho appena fatto qualcosa che ho sempre desiderato e che mi sono intestardito a non vedere e considerare.   
Castiel rimane seduto, nudo, ci pensa composto. Poi sempre composto risponde.   
\- È stato un po’ crudo. - Sogghigno.   
\- Hai ragione, so essere anche più dolce, ma questa volta avevo solo bisogno di… beh… -   
\- Scaldarti? Provare qualcosa? - ripete le mie parole ed io annuisco stringendomi in una spalla. Poi sciolgo le mani da dietro la nuca e batto sul posto accanto a me. Castiel rigido si stende imitando la mia posizione, ma lo fa in modo innaturale e mi metto a ridere, mi giro sul fianco e gli metto una mano sul petto. Lui mi guarda, mi scruta serio cercando di capire se mi abbia davvero aiutato.   
\- Stai meglio. - Dice senza chiederlo, perché lo sa, lo sente.   
\- Il sesso può essere molto crudo, è solo uno sfogo fisico. Aiuta a sentire piacere. Stare bene. - Castiel annuisce.   
\- Può essere diverso? - È una strana domanda, credo che stia pensando a quello che è successo e cerca di capirlo meglio. Normalmente non si ferma a pensarci molto.   
\- Si fa l’amore. Quella è la versione dolce del sesso. E non è crudo. -   
\- Non è solo piacere fisico? - Sorrido addolcito, spontaneamente. Mi mancava spiegargli le cose umane, normali.   
\- No. Se lo proverai, capirai la differenza. - Castiel mi guarda e mi fa sempre uno strano effetto i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo così penetrante.   
\- Lo proveremo? - La sua domanda è talmente naturale che non mi crea imbarazzo come avrebbe potuto fare una volta.   
Sono diverso, quello che è successo mi ha segnato, mi ha cambiato. Certe cose non si sprecano, la vita è corta ed una merda colossale. Mio fratello mi ha insegnato questo. A non sprecare le cose importanti, a non fare il cazzone. E Castiel mi ha appena aiutato a capire che non sono finito. Che posso ancora essere vivo. E per questo, non posso privarmi di lui. Non anche di lui.   
\- Lo proveremo. - Rispondo serio. Poi, altrettanto serio, mormoro: - Cas, voglio venire con te. - Castiel si aggrotta.   
\- Dove vado io tu non puoi venire. - Discorso tanto drammatico quanto melenso. Mi alzo sul gomito e lo guardo meglio, risoluto.   
\- Non te lo sto chiedendo. -   
\- Per venire con me dovresti morire e non te lo permetterei mai. - Sospiro insofferente.   
\- Grazie, non ne ho voglia! Per questo starai tu con me! - Castiel mi guarda cercando di capire quanto sono serio.  
\- Sto rimettendo in piedi il paradiso, mi trovano il punto di riferimento, l’unico angelo morto e risorto, sono tutti convinti sia stato Dio ed io penso che sia vero. L’energia che trabocca in me è nuova e molto più potente di prima. -   
Non glielo chiedo, so che ci avrà provato. Lui sembra leggermelo.   
\- Non ci sono comunque riuscito. - Dice subito riferendosi al recuperare Sam. Annuisco trattenendo il respiro, chiudo gli occhi e poi li riapro tornando a noi.  
 - Cas, mi fai sentire vivo, quasi me stesso. Mi fai sentire bene. Non ti chiedo di abbandonare i tuoi, ma l’hai detto tu che Dio ti ha resuscitato… eppure non stava con voi! -   
\- E guarda che cosa hanno fatto i suoi figli. - Non ha torto, se si tratta di un discorso di logica non lo batte nessuno!   
\- Non voglio che li abbandoni. Quei coglioni hanno fatto abbastanza danni fino a qua. Controllali, fai quello che devi. Ma torna da me. Io ho bisogno di… non so… tornare a sentirmi vivo in qualche modo… e tu… - Non lo finisco, mi sento un idiota. - Solo, non lasciarmi più solo. - Castiel mi ascolta, mi guarda, poi si alza sul gomito come sono messo io, mi carezza la guancia e fa una specie di magia. Mi toglie i miei pesi. Mi sento leggero ed ho voglia di piangere, ma sto bene e non lo faccio. È pazzesco. Così fa quasi un sorriso, mentre mi guarda intensamente.   
\- Tornerò. Tornerò sempre. Se è questo che vuoi. - Annuisco sentendomi stupidamente felice.   
\- Credo che andrò a dare un’occhiata là fuori. - Si aggrotta per capire cosa intendo, ed io continuo convinto. - Lascerò Lisa, non la posso ingannare. E tornerò a dare qualche calcio in culo ai mostri. Come facevamo prima. Perché mi piaceva quando lo facevamo solo per aiutare i poveracci in difficoltà. - Ed era vero.   
È dopo che le cose si sono complicate, cazzo. O forse siamo nati complicati. Per un momento ci ripenso, ma lui annuisce calmo e passivo.   
\- Come preferisci. Ma stai attento. E chiamami se ti serve assistenza. - Sorrido ironico e mi protendo verso di lui, sfioro la sua bocca, lui rimane fermo senza capire cosa sto per fare.   
\- E se voglio compagnia? - Castiel non capisce l’ironia, ovviamente.   
\- Anche in quel caso. - Scuoto la testa e mentre rido mi sembra di farlo per la prima volta da tantissimo, da una vita.   
Lo bacio e le nostre labbra si uniscono in questa prima volta ed è strano. Bello. Stordente.   
Il caldo, l’elettricità torna ad attraversarmi ma si trasforma in dolcezza, delicatezza. Emozione. Una maledetta emozione.   
Fanculo, sono ancora vivo.   
Cas asseconda la mia lingua che si muove nelle nostre bocche unite, fa come faccio io, corrucciato, gli occhi aperti per capire cosa succeda ed io rido di nuovo, mi separo e gli chiudo gli occhi con le dita, poi torno a baciarlo spingendolo giù sul letto.   
Sarà di nuovo bello, in qualche modo. Diverso. Strano. Bello. 


End file.
